1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to methods and systems for altering an aggregation and/or zeta potential of a producible formation or a zone thereof or an injection formation or zone thereof during drilling, completion, production, injection and/or during fracturing or post production stimulations operations, where the composition reduces or eliminates co-production of formation particulate or intrusion of formation particulate into the formation during injection.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relates to methods for altering the aggregation and/or zeta potential of a producible formation or a zone thereof during drilling, completion, production and/or during fracturing or post production stimulations operations, where the operations include treating the formation or a zone thereof with an effective amount of an aggregating, agglomerating or conglomerating composition sufficient to alter an aggregation and/or zeta potential of formation surfaces and/or particles to reduce or eliminate co-production of formation particulate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many producing wells produce formation particulate including sand during its production lifetime. The co-production of formation particulate is very costly for the operator and hard on production equipment. Moreover, some wells after a gravel pack or fracture pack operation, produce formation fines, gravel, and/or proppant. Varies methods to address these problem have been discovered and implemented including, for example, gravel pack, frac pack, expandable screens, stand alone screens, horizontal gravel pack, chemical sand consolidation, etc. However, all have different advantages and disadvantages.
Although numerous methods exist to handle, generally minimize, the co-production of formation particulate from a producing formation or the intrusion of formation particulate into an injection formation, there is still a need in the art for methods and systems that permit production of well with reduced co-production of formation particulate or injection into injection formation with less co-injection of formation particulate.